pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
In Your Dreams
In Your Dreams is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Synopsis: Ben finds himself waking up to see his parents happily married, and that someone is telling him to use aliens that might face his enemies, which makes Ben believe he's in a dream. Plot: ??? Major Events: *Khyber places Ben in a dream world by using Hypnotick to reverse Pesky Dust's dust. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Grandpa Max *President Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains: *Khyber - poses as a Dream version of LT. Steel to find the codes he found at the Lechorian base. *Khyber's Panucian - creates 9 duplicates to assist Khyber in his Dream World Dream characters: *Clancy (disguise by Buglizard) - fights Stinkfly *Hex (disguise by Crabdozer) - fights Heatblast *Charmcaster (disguise by Hypnotick) - keeps Ben in a Dream world, while fighting Big Chill in the guise of Hypnotick *Kevin Levin (disguise by Muscilator) - fights Crashhopper *Rojo (disguise by Slamworm) - fights Armodrillo *Dr. Animo (disguise by Terroranchula) - fights Ball Weevil *Vilgax (disguise by Tyrannopede) - fights Humungousaur *Enoch (disguise by Omnivoracious) - keeps Grey Matter from knowing the truth *Albedo (disguise by Vicetopus) - keeps Brainstorm from knowing the truth *Grandpa Max (disguise by Panucian) Aliens Ben used: *Pesky Dust - used to fight Khyber's Panucian, only to have his dust reversed by Hypnotick *Stinkfly - used to fight Clancy *Heatblast - used to fight Hex *Big Chill - used to fight Charmcaster *Crashhopper - used to fight Kevin *Armodrillo - used to fight Rojo *Ball Weevil - used to fight Animo *Humungousaur - used to fight Vilgax *Grey Matter - used to escape Enoch's traps to find out about the truth *Brainstorm - used to fight Ultimate Albedo to find out about the truth *Ditto - used to ??? Aliens used by Khyber's Panucian: *Hypno Tick x2 - used to put Ben into a trance by sleeping, used for a second time posing as Charmcaster, fighting Ben as Big Chill, while Khyber was posing as LT. Steel *Panucian - used to help Khyber run his Dream world to prevent Ben from waking up *Buglizard - used to disguise as Clancy to fight Ben as Stinkfly *Crabdozer - used to disguise as Hex to fight Ben as Heatblast *Mucilator - used to disguise as Kevin to fight Ben as Crashhopper *Slamworm - used to disguise as Rojo to fight Ben as Armodrillo *Terroranchula - used to disguise as Animo to fight Ben as Ball Weevil *Tyrannopede - used to disguise as Vilgax to fight Ben as Humungousaur *Omnivoracious - uses to disguise as Enoch to capture Ben as Grey Matter, so he doesn't hack through his computers to see he isn't in the Dream world *Vicetopus - used to disguise as Albedo to fight Ben as Brainstorm, so he doesn't realize he's in a Dream world Aliens Dream Albedo used: *Ultimate Albedo - used to fight Ben as Brainstorm Quotes: ??? Trivia: *This is the third episode to have Ben in a Dream World, the first was Perfect Day and Night of the Living Nightmare. Category:Ben 10